Ravenclaw For a Reason
by baconstateofmind
Summary: Set during their 6th year, a Ravenclaw observes our favourite Gryffindors' behaviour one day on the castle grounds. One-Shot and was written in a hurry, a wee R&R would go far!


**Haven't wrote anything in a while!**

**This wee idea popped up into my head, I tried really hard at the beginning and then in sorta got worse as I progressed.**

**Oh yeah I amn't JK Rowling and I don't mean any harm when I write this stuff!**

Ravenclaw For a Reason

I sat on the bench in the courtyard, next to the other Ravenclaws; they were all discussing a new book they had discovered in the library. I, however, had something else on my mind.

It was a cold morning. I pulled my blue scarf tighter round my neck and wrapped my robes closer round every part of my body that was within reach. Once I was comfortable I scanned the rest of the shivering students in the vicinity.

There they were.

The idiotic Gryffindors.

Don't get me wrong; I have nothing against the lions, but they are honestly the most stupid people ever to exist, including that Hermione Granger. They just can't see what's right in front of them!

Not one of them looked happy. All of them were conversing in small groups but looking at different people and not actually listening to their companion.

I looked at the first two red-clad teenagers, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Granger was leaning against the wall and Potter was standing diagonally towards her, but I could still see his face. Granger was chatting away about something that seemed to irk Potter, judging by the way she was acting more persistent. When he shrugged in reply she gave a sigh in exasperation but didn't bother to say anything. She sniffed and rubbed her nose that was pink from the cold and turned to look to her left to see a couple that sat facing each other on the bench.

I followed her gaze to see that on this bench sat Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. The latter was pulling on the red-headed boy's tie and trying to tell him something that he clearly didn't care about, judging by the glazed look on his face. Weasley stared at Brown, but it looked more like he was staring right through her as if he wanted someone to be there, but not necessarily the stupid, simpering girl that was now trying to kiss him. He snapped at her and she started to pout, so he turned away to look at a certain bushy-haired girl who had just turned back around to say something to her green-eyed friend. Weasley sighed deeply and turned back round to his girlfriend with a depressed expression on his face.

As Granger turned back round, she was about to start nagging Potter again when she saw where he was staring, and stopped to smirk.

Potter had turned to look in the other direction to gaze longingly (somebody really had to tell him to stop that, it was really obvious) at a pretty redhead (who happened to be Ron Weasley's little sister, Ginny) who was leaning back against the wall chatting animatedly to her boyfriend Dean Thomas who had his back to me. Thomas was roaring with laughter at something Ginny (I'll call her that so we don't get confused between the redheads) said and she laughed along with him, tossing her long wavy hair behind her shoulder. Thomas' shoulders stopped shaking to say something to his girlfriend, but unluckily for him this seemed to offend her, and she suddenly frowned and started shouting at him. Bringing himself up to his full height, he started shouting back. Ginny shouted something that quietened him, and she then started scuffing at the stones that lay on the ground, her ears bright red.

She stopped moving her foot to slowly look up at someone across the courtyard, with a small but genuine smile on her face. This someone had only stopped staring at her moments previously, and was now trying to convince Granger about something that she clearly didn't believe.

The smile on Ginny's face; I had only ever seen it when she was looking at or talking to Potter.

I felt anger rise up inside of me. How stupid can they get?

It's all so clear, so obvious!

Granger belongs with Weasley. Everyone has known it since First year, except Lavender Brown of course. They may argue all the time, but it's just an excuse for them to grab each other's attention and engage some sort of reaction. It's a shame they are both so dumb; the boy is rather handsome and Granger is pretty when she puts an effort into her appearance.

Potter belongs with the female Weasley. If you didn't notice the obsession she had for him a few years ago, then you needed to go see Madam Pomfrey. Most of us sane kids know she hasn't got over it, and I can understand if a lot of people don't know that The Chosen One is longing to be with her, but surely she has noticed? They'd be good for each other; they have contrasting personalities yet they have so much in common, like their good looks and their inability to understand signals that they are in love with each other.

As for Dean Thomas and Bimbo Brown; my dorm mates have sorted it all out and we have decided that he belongs with Brown's best mate Parvati Patil and Brown needs to give up her reign of Mr. Weasley and go after Seamus Finnegan.

It may sound complicated but it really isn't. Why do they all need to be so unhappy, when they can just use their so-called bravery and get the person they really want? Why torture each other?

I knew it would all work out in the end; I mean I was obviously correct.

After all, I _was_ sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason.

**A wee review would really be appreciated; thank you very much if you do! xxxx**


End file.
